Dure, dure la vie dans la rue
by Bepinette
Summary: Kagome se fait battre par son père depuis la mort de sa mère.Elle est rebelle est solitaire jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre Sango, Miroku et surtout Inu Yasha à sa nouvelle école. Va-t-elle changé pour autant ? INU-KAG ET MIR-SAN
1. Prologue

**La vie ; dure, dure dans la rue  
**

  
A LIRE ABSOLUMENT:Bon c'est encore un de mes boosts d'inspiration. Ce n'est pas une fic qui à un vrai rapport avec l'anime. C'est plutôt tiré d'un de mes dessins avec un script inspiré d'une fic que j'ai lue an anglais. J'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis et de toute façon si je vois que personne ne me review alors je vais croire que personne ne me lis et je vais pas continuer et pas l'updater et etc... Et vous en faite pas j'ai pas encore fini de vous faire peur, je pourrai aussi arrêter de ... D'accord je peut avouer que le début fait un peu peur mais lisez la suite, Vous verrez je suis pas si terrible que cela. Il y a même de la romance Kag-Inu dans tous le tas...  
  


Bon bonne lecture quand même !  


  


Prologue  


  
Une petite fille habillée toute en noir pleure devant le cercueil de quelqu'un. Elle voit plusieurs personnes venir se recueillir devant le tombeau en ébène de sa petite maman chérie. Il est tard mais la petite fille s'en moque. tout ce qu'elle veut c'est pouvoir rester aux cotés de sa mère qui l'avait quittée prématurément à cause d'une chicane d'ivrognes.  
  
Sa mère était morte dans la nuit qui précédait l'anniversaire de sa jeune fille unique, Kagome. Elle avait été obligée de rester avec son père. la petite fille venait d'avoir cinq ans lors de l'accident. Après le décès de sa femme, Naraku (1) le père de Kagome, avait commencé à boire. Chaque soir il vidait une bouteille et lorsqu'il était bien soûl, il s'amusait à battre sa pauvre fille. N'importe quel enfant serait tombé dans une dépression avec une vie comme celle ci, mais pas Kagome. Elle voulait être forte pour sa petite maman qui la regardait d'en haut. Elle devînt à partir de ce jour une enfant terrible. Elle courait les ruelles, se battait de temps en temps avec les voyous qui trainaient et faisait le diable à tous les vosins. Ils ne l'aimait vraiment pas cette petite qui les dérangeait tout le temps masi lorsqu'il ont compris pourquoi elle faisait cela, ils ne lui en voulurent plus. Certe elle foutait tout en un gigantesque bordel mais finalement elle ne recherchait que l'attention. Son père alcoolique et sa mère défunte ne pouvant lui en fournir beaucoup, elle s'était mise à faire les quatre cent coups . Lorsqu'elle eu été en âge d'aller à l'école, elle n'avait pas changer beaucoup. Ayant une moyenne aux limites de l'acceptable, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour pouvoir passer son niveau par quelconques manières quite à tricher. Elle ne se faisait pas non plus beaucoup d'amis, étant violente et antipathique, les autres jeunes filles n'osaient pas trop l'approcher. Elle avait aussi fait toutes les écoles du quartier et changeait régulièrement encore. Elle était solitaire et lorsque quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant de son caractère essayait de l'approcher, elle lui crachait toutes les bêtises qui lui passait par la tête de façon à ce qu'il ou elle ne se réesaye plus dorénavant.   
  
Le temps avait maintenant beaucoup changé. Cela avait fait dix ans que l'incident avec sa mère était passé et La petite fille à l'humeur béliqueuse s'était transformée en jeune femme rebelle. Avec le temps, Kagome avait refuser toutes les aides possibles et impossibles. Elle se faisait toujours aussi battre par son père et vivait dans un vrai enfer terrestre mais n'essayer jamais de fuir. Au contraire, elle s'enfonçait toujours un peu plus chaque jour dans la violence de son quartier réputé pour les délinquants fréquament remarqués. C'était à présent une jeune femme forte et tétue mais ayant perdu son coté violente. Elle savait à présent manier les insultes verbales comme personne et s'amusait à s'en inventer d'autre. Elle avait le corp d'un vrai canon et ça ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait trouvé un amoureux pour elle excepté son caractère rebelle. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'homme qui avait voulu la forcé mais il avait tous eu une rapide rencontre avec le fabuleus crochet droit (2) de Kagome.   
  
Elle ne le savait pas mais tout allait changer lors de son entrée à l'école secondaire Tamae.Elle allait rentrée en secondaire 4 dans la dernière école de son quartier où elle n'était pas encore allée.  
  


***-*****-*****-*****-****-***  
  


Bon je sias que ce chapitre était assez court mais vous en faite pas ce devrai être le plus court de toute ma fic et c'est quand même le prologue. Si vous lisez cette fic, je vous conseille de me reviewer au plus vite car si il n'y a personne qui me fait signe, je ne continuerai pas plus loin que le chapitre 3.  
  
1- Ouais, ouais, je sais naraku est sensé être le méchant de l'histoire ,mais étant le père de kagome on peut dire que ca fait pareil non ?  
  
2- Bon petite explication pour ceux qui ne vienne pas du Canada ou qui ne connaissent pas ce système Donc ici, au lieu de nous servir de collège, lycée ou autres, on se sert des niveaux de secondaire. le secondaire vient tout juste après le primaire.  
Secondaire 1 ....... 12-13 ans  
Secondaire 2 ....... 13-14 ans  
Secondaire 3 ....... 14-15 ans  
Secondaire 4 ....... 15-16 ans  
Secondaire 5 ....... 16-17 ans  
Après le secondaire vient le cégep et l'université mais là je veut pas vous l'expliquer au complet car je suis moi même pas encore rendu là...


	2. Première journée et problème à l'horizon

**Dure, dure la vie dans la rue**  


  
Bon pour vous dire que le premier chapitre n'est que mon court prologue alors ne vous en faite pas si vous voyez encore aucun rapport ca va venir après.  
  
Dsl ce soir j'ai vraiment rien a dire alors vous pouvez passé votre chemin ou rigoler de mes conneries au choix ( profitez-en parce que je laisse pas souvent le choix) En passant passé le chemin ne veut pas signifier skippé le chapitre parce que sinon vous aller tous être foirés dans mon histoire  
_  
Bon commencement !_  
  
.............  


Chapitre 1  


  
Un matin comme tous les autres venait de se pointer. Comme tous les autres , enfin, il faut encore voir le point de vue de la personne qui parle.Dans le petit quartier voyou de Tokyo, un matin bordélique débutait. Une jeune fille dormait à point fermé. Elle rêvait d'une vie douce, où elle n'aurait plus à se battre pour avoir ce qu'elle veut, où il y aurait des personnes présentes pour elle et qui l'apprécierait à sa juste valeur, si elle en avait encore une. Les faibles rayons du soleil venaient d'atteindre ses paupières closes quand soudain elle entendit des pas dans le corridor et le bruit grinçant de sa porte qui était en train de s'ouvrir.   
  
Son père entra avec pour compagne la forte odeur de saké derrière lui. Il avait à sa main une ceinture de cuir.  
' Oh non ! pas encore, pas maintenant, ne vient pas me gâcher ma journée papa stp '  
  
Ca y est, il l'a fait, le premier coup de ceinture retentit. Pas un cri ne s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille.Le coup l'avait atteint sur le ventre et la souffrance des autres ne se fit pas attendre. La douleur était insuportable mais il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Surtout devant lui, son bourreau...  
  
Elle regarda son cadran et vit 7:50 alors que sa première journée de classe commencait à 8:15. Elle n'avait que tout juste le temps de se préparer.   
  
-Désoler P'pa mais je vais être en retard pour l'école alors tu te défouleras ce soir si chui encore en vie!  
  
Dans un râlement de colère, son père quitta sa chambre. Elle ne se fit pas prier et courut chercher la petite trousse de premiers soins qu'elle s'était achetée lors de sa première bataille. Elle enfila ensuite un large pantalon noir et une camisole à manches larges rouge avec un dragon dans le dos noir. Elle sortit en vitesse de sa chambre et alla dans la cuisine. Elle ramassa des restants du repas d'hier soir et les fourra pêle-mêle dans sa boite à lunch. Elle acrocha sa montre en passant sans ralentir son sprint et la noua à toute vitesse à son poignet. Elle peigna ses longs cheveux et en fit une rapide queue de cheval puis partit finalement de sa maison pour sa première journée d'école à l'école secondaire Tamae.   
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il lui restait quelques minutes avant la cloche. Elle se mit alors en quête du bbureau de la directrice pour qu'elle lui assigne sa classe dans sa nouvelle école. Elle ne mit pas plus d'une minute pour trouver l'office principale car à chaque tournant, il y avait une pancarte pour situé les visiteurs vers le bureau de la directrice, Mme Kaede. Elle frappa alors sérieusement à la porte pour s'annoncer car ce n'était pas dans son tempérament, elle Kagome Higurashi, d'être timide. Une vieille dame vint lui ouvrir la porte à moitié défoncée et la regarda suspicieusement.  
  
-Bonjour, êtes-vous la nouvelle élève que le collège Shikon vient tout juste de nous transférer.  
  
-En chair et en os M'dam, commanca Kagome avant d'être interompu brutalement...  
  
-Ici, c'est avec respect qu'on parle à la directrice jeune inscouciente. J'attend des excuses.  
  
-S'cusez M'dam, je ne savait point que vous étiez la grande directrice de cet établissement.  
  
-Bon, bon ca va aller pour cette fois ci mais que je ne t'y reprenne plus.Maintenant suis moi, je vais te conduire à la classe 403.  
  
Et le reste du trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence.Celui-ci devint même très oppressant après quelques minutes. Une fois arrivé, la directrice introduit la nouvelle élève au prof de science physique qui était en train de donner son cours. Il fit ensuite entrer la nouvelle élève dans la classe qui lui sera attribué tout au long de l'année scolaire. Kagome put remarqué que soit les élèves dormaient, soit il dessinaient ou fasaient d'autres passe-temps pour faire passer la période plus vite. Lorsque le professeur s'adressa à tous les élèves sur un ton stricte et coupant, il fit sursauter les élèves endormit et regagna l'attention des autres.  
  
-Bon alors aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève. Elle s'appelle Kagome Higurashi et elle sera aditionné à votre classe. Mlle Higurashi veuillez vous introduire à la classe.  
  
Après le brouhaha causé par les garcons admiratifs devant une telle beauté et les filles en train de massacrer leur petits amis pour les empêcher de la regarder, elle put enfin parler.  
  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Kagome Higurashi, comme le prof l'a déjà dit, je vis seule avec mon père et je déteste l'école.  
  
-Bon et bien j'espère que vous allez changer de comportement envers l'école Mlle...  
  
-Moi je l'espère pas monsieur ! S'exclama ,devant les mines abasourdi devant un tel affront des autres jeunes présents dans la classe, Kagome  
  
-Bon alors voyons voir où vais-je te placer..., dit calmement un prof rouge de colère, tiens, tiens, tiens, pourquoi pas à coté d"Inuyasha  
  
Le brouhaha repartit de plus bel. Tout le monde savait qu'Inuyasha était le plus distant, froid, solitaire élève de toute la classe et que dans aucun cours il n'avait eu de partenaire à sa table. Il n'avait que deux amis à la connaissance général et ceux-ci étaient dans une autre classe. Il était le plus détesté par tous les profs et adoait les faire tourner en bourrique à chaque occasion. Il avait même eu un semblant de sourire durant la chicane entre le prof et sa nouvelle coéquipière.  
'Je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle ' pensa-t-il  
  
Il commenca alors à parler avec une voix assez forte pour interrompre le cours et pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre  
  
-Alors je veux bien être clair avec toi avant que tu t'asseois ici, pas de groopies, pas de fan-club, pas de chouchou-du-prof, n'est accepté sur ce siège.  
  
-Quand même ! ne me sous-estime pas mon cher, pourquoi le serai-je ? Et pour qui ? Sûrement pas pour toi et puis moi tout ce que je veux c'est que tu fermes ton grand clapet et me laisse écouter ma musique en paix. J'espère que le message est bien passé au moins!!! riposta-t-elle avec toute l'habilité dont elle faisait preuve pour jouer avec les mots.  
  
La classe avait écouter passionément le court échange qui s'était passé entre les deux voisins de table, manquant la plupart des informations sur l'examen semestriel que le prof avait décidé de communiquer. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait osé tenir tête à Inu Yasha et l'insultait en public. La discussion était sûre d'être le nouveau sujet chaud de l'heure et Kagome était ravie d'avoir une nouvelle victime encore cette année. Le problème est qu'elle n'était pas habituée à avoir une victimes avec des dents. Elle allait voir ce qu'est la vie avec un rival même si elle le savait déja, endurcie par ses expériences dans les rues malsaines de son quartier. La cloche décida de sonner à se moment, là où la tension avait attein son paroxysme dans la pauvre classe 403...


	3. Midi, amie et débuts des ennuis

Dure, dure la vie dans la rue  
  
Messages: Bon bon bon, je vois que je n'ai pas grands ,grand lecteurs parmi la foule. si il y a quelques chose qui vous déplait il faut me l'écrire parce que moi je peut pas lire dans vos têtes. Sinon, si vous aimez, il faut AUSSI me le l'écrire et si vous avez des suggestions, il faut encore et toujours me les faire savoir en tripotant votre clavier pendant une seconde et quart. Au bout du compte, j'attend que vous m'écriviez des review un point c'est tout.  
  


**Merci de lire mes fanfictions et allez voir toutes celles des autres aujets qui sont toujours aussi intéressantes aussi !!!  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
**Chapitre 2  
  


La cloche venait de faire tinter sa sonnerie.Tout à coup c'est comme si l'ambiance venait de se détendre à la vitesse de l'éclair car les deux querelleurs avaient quitté la pièce en un temps record.Ils avaient filer loin de tout leurs problèmes, loin de toutes la tension, loin de cette personne qu'ils n'aimaient pas mais qu'ils seraient obliger de supporter pour le restant de l'année. Kagome, elle, se rua vers les micro-ondes pour faire réchauffer les restants d'oden qu'elle avait accrochés en partant ce matin alors quInu Yasha, lui, alla à la rencontre des ses deux amis Miroku et Sango.  
  
Après avoir jouer du coude et poussé la plupart des élèves dans le chemin, Kagome parvint à s'approprier un des trois objets tant désirer pour réchauffer les repas. Un peu plus tard, elle se dégagea de la foule et regarda au alentours.  
  
- Bon où pourrais-je bien aller pour me trouver un petit coin tranquille. Voyons voir, à gauche il y a plusieurs tables vides pour l'instant mais l'endroit me paraît trop bruyant pour écouter ma musique sans la mettre trop forte. Il y a aussi vers la droite un endroit mignon bordé de cerisiers en fleurs. Je crois que je vais m'y plaire dans ce coin.' pensa Kagome  
  
Elle marcha quelques secondes et s'assit sous un arbre particulièrement fourni de fleurs qui sentaient toutes meilleures les unes que les autres. Elle ajusta son lecteur disque compact et mis en marche son cd préféré. La première chanson lui faisait toujours oublier l'environnement avoisinant et la faire rentrer en douceur dans sa bulle. Elle avait déja entamé son repas depuis un bon moment quand elle remarqua une jeune fille de son âge l'approcher. Ayant ses instincts mauvais qui refaisait surfaces, elle la regarda d'une air désagréable mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle se dit alors qu'une amie pour une fois ne lui ferait peut-être pas de tort après tout mais que cela reste clair, elle ne saurait jamais rien de ce qui se passe chez elle. Elle changea tout à coup d'expression, passant de désagréable à méfiante puis par curieuse. C'est sur cette dernière que la jeune fille réussit à l'accoster.  
  
-Bonjour, j'ai remarqué que tu mangeais toute seule et je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas venir te joindre à nous.   
  
-Non je ne croit pas après tout je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à aller discuter avec des gens aujourd'hui. lanca Kagome qui ne voulait pas plusieurs personnes mais juste celle-ci.  
  
-Allez s.t.p ! je sasi que ce n'ai pas dans mes habitudes d'oser demander cela à quelqu'un surtout lorsque mes amis sont, comment dire, froids et anpathiques mais j'ai vu que tu ne semblait pas avoir d'amis alors...  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire cela. Tonna-t-elle à nouveau sur la défensive.   
  
Elle se mit ensuite à dévisager la fille devant elle. elle ne semblait pas bien, bien plus grande qu'elle. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et assez long qu'elle attachait en queue de cheval. Elle pourtait un petit kimono magenta et rose avec une sorte de tablier vert sur le devant. Ce n'était pas la mode mais elle , elle avait l'air de s'en contre-ficher.   
  
Se frappant la tête, l'inconnue ajouta ' Mon nom est Sango. Je sais que j'aurai dû me présenter au début masi j'ai complètement oublier. Si tu le veux bien, je t'invite à venir manger avec nous ce midi. Tu pourras faire la connaissance de mes deux farouches amis. Moi de même j'aimerai bien devenir la tienne. Alors quant dis-tu ? '  
  
Kagome réfléchit un instant puis saisie la main que Sango lui tendait et se releva. Elle la suivit ensuite, plus poussée par une curiosité absolue à l'idée de découvrir le fait d'avoir des amis que par affirmation à la réponse de Sango.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles bifurquèrent vers la droite dans un corridor puis avancèrent vers une petite table à l'écart de l'immense cafétéria. Sur la table se trouvait deux jeunes garçons. L'un ayant une petite queue de cheval basse qui gardait ses cheveux hors porter de nuire et l'autre ayant de longs cheveux argenté lui retombant sur le dos. Lorsq'ils se retournèrent pour voir leur amie avec une autre jeune demoiselle, ils furent étonnés et le premier mot que l'on entendit fut un...  
  
-Toi !!!!!!! poussèrent Kagome et Inuyasha en même temps ...  
  


*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  


Je sais que ce n'ai pas très long comme chapitre mais des fois je suis à court d'inspiration et c'est déjà beau que je continue d'écrire pour vous chers lecteurs. je suis encore désoler pour mon chapitre mais quand l'inspiration sera de retour, ne vous en faîtes, vous le verez très rapidement


	4. Une chicane infernale

merci vraiment à tous ceux qui prennetn le temps de me laisser un review.Ca me fait chaud au coeur et j'ai des bouffées d'inspiration juste pour ces personnes-ci.   
  
_Le prochain chapitre est dédier à_ **nahi** _et_ **pooki4441** _qui me donne le gouût de continuer et à ma soeur qui m'importune toujours pour avoir quelques chose dédiée à elle... et merci aussi aux autres même si je ne vous ai pas nommé  
  
_

Merci à toutes les deux du fond du coeur !!!  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapitre 4  


  
- Toi !!!!! poussèrent les deux jeunes gens en même temps.  
  
Les deux autres, n'étant pas dans leur classe de français, n'étaient pas au courant de ' l'incident ' survenue ce matin.Ils ne savait rien de toutes leur dispute et n'étaient même pas au courant qu'ils se connaissaient, bref excepté qu'ils se lancaient des poignards dans leur regards. Miroku les regarda s'entre-trucider puis se plaça entre les deux.   
  
-Bon ca va vous deux, pas besoin de faire une scène de ménage dans l'école toute entière. Si vous voulez vous martyrisé entre deux calins, se sera chez vous.  
  
Inutile de préciser qu'il gagna un bon crochet droit par la délinquante et un bon mal de tête par le coup fatal d'Inu Yasha. Sango le ratrappa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'éffondre mais le relâcha subitement après une certaine pression familière sur son arrière-train. Pauvre Miroku ! ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Trois coups très fort qui auraient suffi à démolir n'importe qui. Pourtant le jeune pervert en avait l'habitude.   
  
-Pourquoi viens-tu mettre tes salles pattes ici. Comme tu peux le voir tu n'est pas la bienvenue ici. crache un Inu Yasha sur le bord d'une grosse colère  
  
-Parce que MONsieur croit avoir un droit de passage sur tout le monde ici présent. riposta Kagome  
  
-Peut-être pas sur mes amis mais toi tu n'as rien à faire ici et tu ferais mieux de sortir de ma vue très bientôt avant que je devienne trop violent. envoya Inu Yasha qui était pas mal déstabilisé après les cinglantes répliques de son adversaire.   
  
Il avait beau être le plus doué de l'école dans ce genre de chose, il n'avait jamais rencontrer personne qui avait osé le regarder dans les yeux après sa première insulte. Pourtant cette fille le zieutait (1) méchament et en plus elle en voulait encore   
  
-Ah bon ! je voudrais bien voir sa. Moi je suis sûre que tu ne ferai même pas peur à une mouche durant tes élans de fureur. se moqua la nouvelle rebelle de l'école  
  
Elle ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de toujours regretter ses paroles que trop tard.Elle avait toujours voulu une amie mais ce garçon avait l'air bien obstiné à lui refuser ce plaisir tant désirer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle le voulait quite à se battre pour l'amitié à porter de main  
  
-Bon alors tu vas dégager gentiment et nous foutre la bordel de paix qu'on veut SANS ta compagnie  
  
Kagome, qui se sentait devenir de plus en plus vulnérable, fut sauvée par un geste délicieux pour ses grands yeux qui voulait laisser couler ses torrent de larmes Eh oui! car à l'instant où Inu yasha avait prononcé sa dernière phrase, Sango envoya valser sa main vers la joue du jeune homme et celui-ci reçut une claque d'une force inestimable  
  
-Mais y'en a marre de tes bêtises à la fin. C'est moi qui l'ai invitée et tu n'as rien a y redire . Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
  
-Feh. puis il se retourna avec des gros yeux méchants et continua de manger  
  
-Bon alors, lança l'experte en giffles de nouveau pleine d'entrain, tu es nouvelle mais arrives-tu à te retrouver dans l'école ? Depuis quand es-tu ici ? As-tu fais connaissance avec d'autre personnes que nous ? ...  
  
Etourdie par toutes les questions et sa dernière bagarre verbale, Kagome essaya quant même de répondre  
  
-Euhh, par où commencer ? Bon, je suis ici depuis ce matin, Vous-êtes les premiers à se soucier de mon existence et mon sens de l'orientation m'aide beaucoup pour me retrouver mais sans plus.   
  
-Bon c'est bien touchant votre dialogue mais moi j'ai faim et les cours recommencent bientôt . interrompit Miroku  
  
-Moi j'ai une faim de loup  
  
Ils entamèrent alors tous leurs repas respectifs dans une ambiance qui se voulait chaleureuse mais qui ne pouvait qu'être tendue malgré tous les efforts de Sango et Miroku.Peu après avoir ranger leur affaires, le son de la cloche retentit. Il allèrent alors dans leur classe respective qui se voulait être une classe de sport pour tous les quatre.  
  
-Bon enfin un bon cours, lanca Kagome à la ronde et ayant les deux bras croisée derrière sa tête en signe de bonne humeur  
  
-Ouais en plus le prof est vachement sympa, ajouta Miroku  
  
-Tu veux dire qu'elle est stupide et que l'on peut jouer avec ses nerfs très facilement c'est ça par vachement, précisa Sango  
  
Inu yasha, qui n'avait pas parlé, observait ses amis. Il les connaissaient depuis toujours excepter la petit nouvelle qui se prétendait de son rang, lui, le grand burn-out-eur(2) des profsIls se dirigèrent tous vers le gymnase.  
  
-Je croit que l'on est suivi, dit Miroku après un bon moment  
  
Eh oui ! ils étaient suivis car depuis la dispute dans la cafétéria et dans leur cours de francais, les autres élèves les observaient tout le temps.  
  
-Feh, répliqua le roi des insultes  
  
-Raison de plus pour arriver le plus vite possible au cours, murmura Sango qui s'était penché très subtilement dans la direction de Kagome, car vois-tu ma chère, Inu yasha est pris pour un roi ici et ça lui vient un peu a la tête tout ça. Il était grand temps de le faire revenir en peu parmi nous.  
  
Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte du gym, une forme rouge et blanche accouru sur la petite troupe dont on pouvait voir le dégout, la surprise et le désespoir sur les visages.  
  
-Viens par ici Yashie-chéri  
  
À ces mmots, le corp d'Inu Yasha se raidit et il tourna très lentement sa tête dasn la direction de la masse informe qui courrait vers eux ...  


***************************************************************************  
  
Pour tous ceux qui atendent mes chapitres avec imparitence, je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser auprès de vous. Je sais que je suis sadique de vous faire attendre ainsi et je m'en mord les doigts mais je n'est pas grand temps à consacré à ma fic , surtout la semaine car je suis dans mes examens de fin d'étape. merci encore de me lire tout de même  
  
Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarquer mais je suis québecoise et j'utilise plusieurs mots que l'on ne retrouve peut-être pas ailleurs alors si un mot ne vous dit rien, demandez le moi.   
  
(1) zieutait = regarder (zieu-yeux + tait- verbe)  
  
(2) Burn-out-eur = quand les profs font des burn-outs. ben les élèves qui les font faire, je les apelles des burnouteurs. On peut remplacer le tout par faiseur de troubles tout simplement  
  


**Merci encore de me lire et la suite ne devrai pas trop tarder, je m'y met hardiment !!!**


	5. Un cours de gym mouvementé

Disclaimer : Je n'ai rien de tout cela ( soupir) mais je fais un emprunt sur une longue durée pour pouvoir finir ma fic avant que mes lecteurs se fâche. je fais le plus vite que je peux d'accord mais **plus il y aura de review , plus la fusée au bout de mes doigts ira vite.  
  
** Pour tout le monde : Déjà le chapitre 5 et moi qui avait parti cette idée sur un coup de tête je ne savais pas qu'elle irait aussi loin. ce n'était ,au départ, qu'un vulgaire flash que j'ai eu durant un voyage Québec-Montréal et que j'ai réfléchi beaucoup sur l'idée mais mes chapitres maintenant, je les fait un peu à l'aveuglette alors si vous trouvez que ça commence à vraiment plus ressemblez à l'idée principale, faut l'dire ...  
  


Bonne lecture !!!  
  
****************************  
Chapitre 5  
  


Après la surprise générale, la masse rouge et blanche qui accourait dans la direction se jetta littéralement sur le pauvre petit groupe puis alla faire un tête-en-tête avec un plancher fraîchement cirée. Kikyo, qui était habillée en blanc et rouge pour aujourd'hui ( vous voyez le rapport ) , avait été repoussé par un reflexe inconditionel de Kagome. Elle avait développé cela lorsque quelqu'un qui voulait s'en prendre à elle se jettait dessus sans ménagement et la délinquante avait réussi à tous les repoussés, petits ou grands, gros ou minces. Après les regards admiratifs de Miroku et Sango, qui n'avaient jamais osé être si violent, elle croisa le regard étonné d' Inu yasha. Après tous , le prof les regardait lors de l'action néfaste et il ne fallait pas trop ce frotter à Mme Michiru, le prof de gym car elle avait particulièrement un point faible pour les push-ups et les set-ups.  
  
En voyant le prof s'approcher, Sango murmura  
  
- J'ai été contente de te connaître ...  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Kagome, qui était nouvelle depuis aujourdhui  
  
en voyant les deux jeunes filles mémérées(1) , le prof intervint  
  
-Eh bien jeune fille, on placote durant mes explications.   
  
- Ben oui madame, y a-t-il un problème à cela, répondu kagome avant que sango s'excuse au prof.  
  
Tous les regards des élèves étaient maintenant dans leur direction mais la nouvelle élève s'en contre-fichait.  
  
- Madmoiselle, ce n'est pas avec un language pareil que l'on s'adresse à un prof. Vous êtes peut-être nouvelle mais la politesse existe partout et j'en veux de votre part alors ce sera 25 push-ups et 15 set-ups pour l'instant et si jamais je vous y reprend , ça va encore augmenter. me suis-je bien fait comprendre. hurla la professeur indignée  
  
Les yeux de toutes les filles s'étaient subitement arrondis et les garçons la regardaient avec pitié car le prof n'y était jamais allez aussi fort pour une fille. Le seul qui l'avait poussé vraiment à bout était Inu yasha qui avait le record dans les push-up et les set-up avec un total de 75 ps et 50 su en un cours. Sango était sur le point de prendre sa place car s'était sa faute mais Kagome lui lança un regard je-veux-la-faire-chier et Sango retourna au près de Miroku. Inu yasha trouvait le spectacle splendide car son adversaire de tout à l'heure venait de se donner une réprimande qu'aucune fille n'avait réussi à faire correctement jusqu'à date et qui demandaient toujours pitié avant la fin. Pourtant kagome était bel et bien décider de le relever pour clouer le bec à Inu yasha et cete pimbêche de prof à la noix.   
  
On ne grandit pas dans les combat de rues sans ce faire une certaine musculature. Sans le laissé paraître, Kagome avait un corp bien musclé. Elle commença ses push-ups sans problème devant tout le monde ébahi par une telle performance puis elle enchaîna les set-ups comme on enchaîne la course à la marche (2). elle finit donc son suplice et alla rejoindre ses amis...  
  
- Wow c'est incroyable. lanca Sango  
  
-Je n'avait jamais vu ça avant. Bravo encore d'avoir cloué le bec du prof et après un coup du coudede Miroku dans les cotes, Inu yasha dit  
  
Mouais, muff on peut dire que tu t'es bien débrouillée.  
  
Après avoir perdu une bone demi heure au cours, le prof enchaîna avec la des exercices de kendo aujourd'hui. elle distribua des sabre en bois à tout le monde puis sépara les groupes. Sango et Mmiroku se retrouvèrent dans les débutants tandis qu'Inu yasha, Kagome et Kikyo allèrent dans le groupe plus avancé. Après quelques coups de pratique, Kikyo alla voir Kagome.  
  
-Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je te défend de t'approcher d'Inu yasha et je suis prête à me battre pour lui. dit Kikyo sur un ton menaçant qui n'effrayait pas notre bonen vieille délinquante  
  
-Parce que tu crois que je veux cette brute débile et arrogante qu'est Inu yasha. Tout mais pas lui . ricana Kagome  
  
-Personne insulte Inu-sama devant moi et tu va le payer cher. hurla une Kikyo enragée  
  
Sur ce débuta un combat acharnée entre deux jeunes filles. Inu yasha, qui avait relevé la tête lors de la conversation, regardait le combat avec une parcelle d'amusement dans les yeux. Certe il détestait Kikyo mais elle avait une raison de ce battre mais Kagome n'avait , a priori, aucune raison valable excepté le plaisir de ce battre contre plus faible que soie. Premier point commun qu'elle partageait avec Inu Yasha avec le blastage (3) de profs. Avant la fin du combat, la cloche sonna. Tous les élèves étaient ravis de ouvoir enfin échapper à la lourde ambiance combative qui se dégageait des deux combattantes.   
  
Rendu à son casier qu'elle partageait avec Sango, Kagome se fit accosté par une groupe de garçons de mauvaises allures. Ils n'avaient pas l'air trop excréable mais dans leurs yeux, on pouvait voir une lueur sanguine pas très très rassurante. Il l'avaient tous encerclée pour lui couper la retraite et maintenent , la bouche de celui qui semblait être leur chef s'ouvrit...   
  
Sango qui connaissait bien le groupe de Kouga, Naraku et compagnie, courut à la recherche de Miroku et Inu yasha avant que sa dégénère car la bande à Inu yasha et celle de Kouga étaient deux grandes rivales de toujours...  
  


****************************  
  


Eh voila, déjà un autre chapitre ! Comme le temps passe vite. ça m'a même pas pris 1 heure pour finir celui-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que lorsque je l'ai écrit.  
  
(1) méméré : parler comme des mémères et/ou faire des commérages  
(2) comme la course à la marche: c'est-à-dire très facilement  
(3) blastage : blaster les profs, dire du mal d'eux et les faire chier  
  
Bon ben voila. Cette fois-ci je ne vous ai pas trop fais atendre et je l'ai fait avec toute mon imagination alors ...  
  
Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas  


**Plus il y a de review , plus je vais vite**


	6. Mauvaise rencontre et prof perspicace

... Désolé ...  
  
Bonjour tout le monde, je sais que je n'ai pas uploader avant un méchant bout mais c'est que je n'ai pas eu accès a mon ordi chéri avant une bonne semaine car mes parents étaient partis au mexique pis je devais allez garder chez ma grand-mère qui n'a pas d'ordi. Bon pour me faire pardonner je vous laisse ce chapitre et je vous donne aussi une nouvelles histoires avec beaucoup de rebondissements et encore un kikyo bashing. Vous pourrez d'ailleurs voir ma nouvelle fic, le rossignol du cur, en ligne très bientôt.  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Kagome n'avait même pas levé les yeux depuis que la petite troupe de voyous était arrivé. Deux tas de viandes (1) vinrent se placer de chaque coté de la jeune fille.  
  
-Que me voulez vous messieurs, vous me cachez ma lumière, riposta Kagome qui n'était pas impressionné du tout.  
  
- Regarde un peu par ici, savais-tu que s'était malpolie de ne pas regarder la personne qui nous parle, dit une voix assez jeune, pas trop grave et amusé du caractère indocile de l'écolière.  
  
Celle-ci se retourna sans presse et pris ses livres. Elle n'avait pas l'air intéressé par la conversation alors le jeune homme l'empoigna de force et fit tomber ses livres par le même cas.  
  
- Tu m'intéresse, commença-t-il, ton caractère est celui que je recherche pour une blonde digne de moi. Dès cet instant, tu seras ma femme. Je me nomme Kouga et je suis le chef de cette bande.  
  
-Désolé mon grand mais je suis pas ta propriété, et pourquoi serais-je à toi. C'est plutôt moi qui devrai dire que tu es INDIGNE de moi. T'est vraiment pathétique et j'en ai marre de causé de tout ça alors laisse moi en paix, compris, cracha-t-elle, l'avant-dernière période (2) va bientôt commencer alors je veux y aller, BYE !  
  
À cet instant précis, la cloche décida de sonner. Kagoma forca le pas et arriva à son cours d'histoire juste avant que le professeur ferme la porte. Elle pris un siège quand soudain elle remarqua qu'elle s'était assise à coté de l'imbécile de tout à l'heure. Avec un air renfrogné de sa part, le cours débuta ...  
  
Un des avantages des cours d'histoire c'est qu'il n'y a quasiment jamais de devoirs et beaucoup de débats pour les opinions de chacun. Avec une classe comme la leur, c'est-à-dire très excitée, les cours ainsi se passaient toujours au le plus haut niveau de décibels possible (3). Le sujet d'aujourd'hui était un débat sur le Japon médiévale. les monstres et les héros existaient-ils ? Telle était la question d'aujourd'hui.   
  
Dans un coin de la classe, Inu Yasha regardait sa rivale avec un petit air étrange. Il avait remarqué précédament la mauvaise humeur de Kagome et suite aux informations de Sango, la raison du retard de Kagome. Il aurait bien changer de place avec elle mais pourquoi accepterait-elle l'aide d'un de ses supposés ennemis.  
  
Kagome, elle, à l'opposé du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, enviait beaucoup celui-ci car il était proche de la fenêtre et n'avait personne comme voisin de bureau. Elle voulait tant venir prendre la place libre à coté de lui ou même échanger sa place mais pourquoi accepterait-il après toutes les injures qu'elles lui avait lancé en pleine figure?  
  
De retour au cours d'histoire, le prof qui avait remarqué que deux de ses élèves n'écoutaient pas, leur lança un question pour les réveiller.  
- Monsieur Saiga et Mademoiselle Higurashi, veuillez vous levez debout , répondre à la question 16 de votre manuel et partir un débat sur le sujet s.v.p !  
  
-Euhhh, hmmmm, euhhh, oui, oui monsieur tout de suite, s'exclamèrent les deux élèves en bafouillant des excuses au professeur perspicace.  
  
-Alors je disais donc ... commença Kagome qui fut coupé par  
  
-Que nous n'avons aucune preuves de l'existence des hanyos donc on ne peut pas prouver que les monstres on belle et bien existé, continua Inu Yasha  
  
- Hey ! mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de me couper en plein dans ma phrase, s'exclama Kagome  
  
- De toute manière, je sais que ton idée n'était pas bonne  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça, tu lis dans les pensées maintenant   
  
-Non, tout le monde sais voyons que lorsque ça vient de toi c'est pas le meilleur produit  
  
-Parce que MONSIEUR veut encore faire le fin finot ? mais y'en a marre de tes bêtises, tu peux vraiment pas tte tenir tranquille 5 secondes, c'est quand même la troisième fois qui faut de chamailler en une journée, t'a vraiment rien d'autre à faire que te disputer avec ton entourage ?  
  
-Désolé mais si tu répliquais pas à mes coupures, on en serait jamais là  
  
-Heummm, fit le prof ennuyé de la dispute que les élève avaient entamés à la place de leur débat, bon ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je vais laisser faire le débat puisque vous êtes pas en mode pour. Donc je vous laisse la période libre pour et remercier bien le joyeux couple qui vient de vous l'offrir.  
  
Les deux élèves prirent toutes les teintes de rouges possible avant de se rasseoir et de répondre au questionset remerciements incessants des autres élèves...  
  


!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


Je sais que le chapitre est très court selon mon habitude mais pour éviter de vous perdre à cause d'une trop longue udpload, j'ai séparer ce chapitre en deux partie. Il faut aussi dire que j'ai une autre fanfic sur Inu-yasha et que cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pas pu toucher à l'ordinateur car je n'était pas chez moi. Rajouter cela à mes examens, mes devoirs et Noel qui approche et vous obtiendrez le pourkoi du comment j'ai pas pus vous envoyer cette suite plus tôt.   


  
Un sincère merci à nahi qui m'a rappeler que cela faisait longtemps que je vous avais pas écrit et qui m'a remis sur la track.  
  
Merci !  



	7. Bataille et mauvais souvenirs

Fanfiction  
  
Note : Donc sans tourner autour du pot car je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour ma défense excepté gommen nasai pour mon si grand retard et ' merii kurisumasu ' pour tout le monde, c'est-à-dire Joyeux Noël, Merry Christmas ou bien Feliz Navidad. Voici mon histoire...  
  
P.S. : Moi je suis contre Kouga et kikyo si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué alors si vous tenez à ces deux personnages, ne me mépriser pas trop mais vous pouvez me reviewer pour me donner ,peut-être ,une situation intermédiaire qui ne descendrait pas ceux-ci. je suis ouverte à mes lecteurs-lectrices et vos idées sont très appréciées car moi , elles sont pas mal en manque pour l'instant.  
  
# *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* #   
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Après avoir enfin émergé de la masse de curieux sur les sous-entendus du professeur, les deux jeunes adolescents purent enfin retrouvé la sécurité de leurs casiers chéris, où du moins le calme des casiers. Il y avait une méchante foule mais après avoir joué du coude durant plusieurs mètres, Kagome avait réussi à retourner à sa parcelle personnelle dans cette grande école. Puisque c'était sa première journée, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de la décorer comme elle le voulait mais elle savait déjà un peu comment sa case finirait. Des images, plusieurs de sa mère défunte et de sa vie antérieur mais en aucun cas de celle-ci.   
  
* Flash-back *  
Elle avait souvent combattu mais ce n'était pas par plaisir, c'était pour sa survie. Elle devait devenir forte donc s'entrainer et cacher sa vrai nature de jeune fille. Elle avait appris avec dureté à enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond de son être. C'est à cause de cela que plusieurs gangs de rue l'avaient surnommé 'moony youkai ' , car tous ces combats sans exception avaient eu lieu lors de la nuit de la nouvelle lune et sa face était d'une tristesse sans borne lors des combats. Puisque sa face ne se modifiait que très peu, ses adversaires avaient de la difficulté à anticiper ses mouvements et ainsi, se protéger efficacement. Lorsqu'elle rentrait enfin dans le petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec son père soûl, il la battait et la culpabilisait du décès de sa propre mère. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du tout mais Kagome perdait totalement son masque et faiblissait à vue d'oeil lors de ces combats mentaux contre un crime qui n'était pas le sien.  
  
Les combats continus et la dure vie que la jeune fille menait la rendait solitaire et méfiante envers presque tout. Un jour, une jeune fille avait essayé d'être son amie mais le lendemain, cette dernière répandait déjà de fausses rumeurs comme quoi c'était une immigrante et pour gagner sa vie, faisait des choses pas claire. Depuis ce jour, Kagome avait totalement renoncé à avoir de la compagnie jusqu'à ...  
  
** Fin flash-back **  
  
Étant perdue dans ses pensée, l'adolescente n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait fini de fourrer ses affaires dans son gros sac jaune. Elle était la dernière à fouler la tuile usée du corridor silencieux à présent. Elle arriva face aux grandes portes vitrées de la sortie mais hésita un certain moment car un mauvais pressentiment venait de l'envahir. Elle finit tout de même par sortir car pour retourner chez elle, c'est le seule moyen. Pour descendre les escalier, il n'y eu aucun problème. C'est par la suite que tout survint.  
  
  
À peine venait elle de poser un pied sur le sol que quelqu'un la bouscula et la tira vers la droite par la même occasion. L'inconnue l'emmena vers une petite crique entre deux murs. Après cela, deux poignes de fer la retint fermement et la coupa de toute tentative de fuite.  
  
' Bon c'est quand même la deuxième fois en une journée, faudrait voir à devenir plus prudente pour les jours suivants ' pensa Kagome à la quatrième vitesse  
  
Et comme précédemment, l'inconnu se révéla être un Kougarius furaximus. (1)  
  
-Bon, tu m'as déjà humilié deux fois et je n'aime pas ton attitude alors je vais te corriger rapidement ma jolie, tu verras qu'après tu seras une bien belle poulette docile.  
  
- * soupir * T'as quel âge coup donc pour radoter autant. T'es tu malade ou alzeihmer ou quelque chose du genre ? Je t'ai déjà donné ma réponse et elle restera toujours la même, dit elle en lui crachant dans la face par la même occasion.  
  
- (Vlan ! la claque est partie toute seule ) mais putain de merde tu vas m'écouter oui. T'es vraiment chiante avec des attitudes rebelles.  
  
-Alors j'suis contente d'être un fardeau pour toi, lui répondit elle avec un grand sourire  
  
- Peut-être bien, peut-être bien mais pas pour longtemps. Tout le monde est retourné chez eux donc si tu cries, personne ne t'entendra et tu es coincée par mes deux bownsers (2).   
  
-Comme si je devait absolument avoir de l'aide, c'est pas pour rien que l'on me surnommait la moony youkai, annonca-t-elle en regardant la le ciel éclairé par une belle pleine lune .  
  
-Alors c'était toi la démone, raison de plus pour te briser, ce ne sera que plus amusant, dit-il avec un rictus machiavélique  
  
Il s'approcha lentement et commença à gifler la jeune fille puis lui asséna quelques coups de poing bien placés. Elle ne semblait pas trop en souffrir alors il s'approcha davantage et entreprit de déboutonner le haut compliqué de l'uniforme scolaire qu'elle portait. C'est à ce moment que la délinquante réagit. En changeant sa position à son avantage, elle releva les jambes à une vitesse fulgurante en prenant appui sur les attaches de ses bras et frappa Kouga au visage, ensuite, une fois libérer du gros pervers, elle envoya valser les deux tas de viandes qui la retenait avec son fameux coup en ciseau et se mit en garde contre une soudaine attaque. Elle était tellement concentrée vers l'avant où se trouvait les deux hommes de mains de Kouga, Hiden et Manten, qu'elle ne vit pas le pervers approcher. Il l'empoigna par l'arrière et la maintint en mettant un bras sous sa gorge. La jeune fille était en assez mauvaise position et bientôt ...  
  
* ... ******* ... *  
  
Inuyasha venait tout juste de finir de nettoyer sa classe . Maudit prof qui me haie la face, j'lui en ferai bouffer moi des corvées de nettoyage supplémentaires pensa le jeune homme lorsque tout à coup un cri aiguë retentit. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour cligner les yeux, il était déjà disparu vers la source de l' appel.  
  
Il venait de tourner le coin d'un mur quand tout à coup un spectacle horrible s'offrit à ses yeux. Il avait souvent côtoyer des gangs de rue et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le résultat d'une bataille entre les deux clans. D'ailleurs il avait un très mauvais souvenir d'une ancienne bataille d'il y avait 2 ans. Il s'approcha alors et vit l'agresseur de la jeune fille en question. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Kagome vidée de toute énergie combative et en très mauvaise posture . malgré le fait que ce soit sa plus grande rivale, il ne pouvait tout de même pas la laisser avec des voyous comme ceux-là.  
  
-Lâchez-la tout de suite, ordonna le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés  
  
-Pas question, elle m'appartient, répondit celui aux cheveux chocolat  
  
- Je... ne... suis... PAS TA PROPRIéTé !!!, hurla Kagome avec une aura meurtrière autour d'elle. Kouga la lâcha en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour épeler son nom et la laissa tomber froidement sur le sol dure. Elle s'évanouit ensuite car elle avait vidé le restant de son énergie pour cette dernière phrase.  
  
Inuyasha, qui avait regarder la scène avec dégout, se mit à accélérer subitement, provoquant une surprise générale. Le jeune homme courait vers Kouga, puis arriver à sa hauteur, le frappa rudement au visage. Il enchaîna ainsi plusieurs coups et mis K.O son adversaire . Les hommes de mains de Kouga s'enfuirent du lieu de massacre de leur chef car ils avaient peur de cet élève dangereux. Ce dernier les ignora complètement et s'approcha de Kagome qui gisait inerte au sol. Il la pris sans sembler souffrir d'un poids supplémentaire. Il l'emmena précautionneusementvers son auto qui reposait dans le stationnement de l'école. Il la déposa sur la banquette arrière et démarra son automobile.   
  
Durant le trajet, Kagome remua plusieurs fois sans se réveiller.Elle gémit plusieurs fois et son sauveur supposa qu'elle fesait un mauvais rêve. Le chemin entre l'école et la maison d'Inuyasha était de courte durée alors elle fut bientôt en vue.  
  
* Dans le rêve *  
  
Kagome était dans un petit chemin de campagne. Elle arriva bientôt devant un petit cottage. Sur le seuil de la maison, il y avait une petite fille avec des cheveux court brun qui lui ressemblait énormément.  
  
- Cette place me rapelle quelque chose, mais quoi ? se demandait Kagome ( 15 ans)  
  
la vision paisible s'estompa pour laisser place à un salon funéraire où l'on pouvait apercevoir un cercueil d'ébène. La petite fille qui pleurait, Kagome ( 5 ans ), avait encore un ballon dans sa main, signe qu'elle avait fêter son anniversaire tout juste avant l'accident. Plusieurs personnes venaient et partaient sans remarqué l'enfant devant le tombeau. Kagome ( 15 ans ) voulu s'approcher de sa jeune image mais lorsqu'elle voulu la toucher, sa main passa à travers le corps de la plus jeune. les images tristes se succédaient toujours et encore pour enfermer la rebelle dans un vrai cauchemar...  
  
* De retour dans la réalité *  
  
Inuyasha avait sortit la demoiselle de sa vieille corvette et l'avait emmener chez lui, dans son apartement. Il la recoucha sur le canapé du salon puisqu'elle ne s'était pas réveillé. L' uniforme de l'écolière était tachée de boue et de quelques gouttes de sang. Son rival ne voulait pas la laisser prendre froid alors il alla pigé dans son propre garde-robe et lui trouva un grand chandail propre.  
  
- Mon dieu que je déteste faire le sale travail, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il voulu enlever le bustier mouillé de la jeune fille...  
  


....................!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! ...................  
  


1 : **Kouga**rius **furax**imus, c'est un Kouga très en colère qui ne se rencontre que dans cette fic. Après tout, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir quelques moments de délires non ?  
  
2 : bownsers, ce sont des hommes de mains ayant une masse de muscles très opposante et bien bâtie. Dans cette fic, ce sont Hiden et Manten...  
  
Bon, maintenant que je vous ai préciser quelques petits détails, je doit me remetre à bûcher sur le chapitre suivant avant de perdre tous mes fidèles lectrices ( -eurs)  
  


** - Joyeux temps des fêtes à tout le monde -**


	8. Un réveil mouvementé

_Fanfiction  
_  
Bon voici le premier d'une grande suite ( enfin j'espère ) et la suite tant attendue de cette histoire de gang de rue...  
  
Bon, pour les encouragements, je tient à remercier tous ceux ( nahi en grande partie ) qui m'ont reviewer lorsque j'était en manque d'inspiration. Maintenant, il faut remercier mon *bip* de prof d'anglais qui nous fais lire un livre obligatoire en anglais et c'est justement ce livre qui m'a redonné un véritable boost d'inspi. surtout pour le passé d'Inuyasha. je ne veux pas mentionner le livre car ça gâcherai tous le fun mais si vous l'avez déjà lu avant, vous allez probablement le reconnaître assez facilement.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha était pas de très bonne humeur. C'était la première fois qu'il avait dû déhabiller une jeune fille et s'était battu un bon bout de temps avec les crissti(1) d'attaches pour ouvrir le machin chouette compliqué qui lui servait de bustier.  
'' Mais batârd (1), comment font-elles pour attacher ces corsets sans problème. J'les plains vraiment, elles doivent pas respirer là-dedans " pensa le jeune homme  
  
Encore content que le jeune fille en question ne s'était pas réveiller car sinon il aurait mangé une méchante volée de coups partout. Il savait que Kagome s'était battu car elle avait épuisé Kouga et lui avait tenu tête alors qu'il était un des grands voyous de l'école. Pour préciser ses dires, Inuyasha avait aussi remarqué les séries de contusions et de cicatrices que la jeune fille avait un peu partout sur le corps. En enlevant le haut de son uniforme, il avait été surpris par le nombre incroyable qu'elle avait , de même que la nouvelle cicatrice sur son ventre. Le jeune homme supposait que celle-ci n'avait pas été faite depuis plus de 24 heures. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun bruit suspect dans le petit apartement, Inu yasha alla vers la cuisine pour préparer son souper car son estomac criait famine depuis une bonne heure déja.  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Kagome se réveilla avec un sérieux mal de tête. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain mais surprise ! celle-ci avait changé de place. Elle ramarqua alors son drôle d'accoutrement, c'est-à-dire, un chandail bien trop grand pour être le sien et une bonne odeur de soupe flottait dans l'air. Bien que ce soit bizarrement anormal que son père lui fasse ainsi de la nourriture, elle ne put s'empêcher de se diriger vers la cuisine qui avait elle aussi changer de directions. Lorsqu'elle arriva au seuil de la porte, un cri lui échappa du fin fond de sa gorge...  
  
-TOI !!!  
  
Inuyasha, qui avait presque finit de faire le repas, entendit les pas incertain de son invitée dans le corridor. Il mit la table pour deux et servit la soupe lorsque un grand cri; "TOI" lui parvint au oreille.  
  
Il se retourna péniblement et ses oreilles bourdonnaient, pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas de bloquer le coup de poing intentionnel qui arrivait sur sa gauche. Il attrappa le poignet de la jeune fille pour sa propre sécurité et la fit asseoir de force sur sa chaise pour avoir un peu de temps de répit.  
  
- Calme-toi et mange ! ordonna-t-il  
  
-Pourquoi je t'écouterai ? répliqua -t-elle  
  
-Parce que tu n'est pas en état de me contredire, finit-t-il pas répondre en prenant une première gorgée de sa soupe alléchante et plus douce que son invité  
  
-Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? demanda-t-elle déboussolée  
  
-**Premièrement** Kouga est un de mes ennemies alors les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis à part toi que je pourrais quasiment considéré comme une exception, **deuxièment**, tu était inconsciente, je n'était quand même pas pour te laisser sur le parquet de l'école dans ta situation et **troisièment**, j'ai, moi aussi déjà vécu un problème du genre et je ne le conseille à personne.  
  
-Ah bon, parce que moi je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié!  
  
-Suffit ,ordonna-t-il sur un ton autoritaire et avec un soupçon de reproches, je t'ai aidé, voilà. Le mal est fait , je n'aurai pas dû alors , mais maintenant si tu ne veux pas de ta soupe, moi j't'la prends. J'ai faim moi !  
  
Non c'correct, mon estomac va se charger de l'avaler.  
  
La jeune fillelanca un dernier regard furieux anvant d'englourit la soupe devant elle. cette-dernière avait un petit goût sucrée mais sans plus et rassasiait rapidemant don propriétaire. Après un furtif coup d'oeil à sa montre, Kagome s'exclama :  
  
-Oh mon dieu, je suis en retard. Cette fois c'est sûr, je vais y passer !  
  
-Pourquoi, t'as un problème chez toi ?  
  
-Pas de tes affaires  
  
-Comme tu veux, mais chu là si y'a de quoi  
  
-J'vois pas pourquoi tu m'aiderai une deuxièment fois, feula-t-elle comme un chat enragé  
  
Et sur ce, la délinquante fila en en vitesse, emportant son sac d'où elle ne remarqua pas une de ses poches qui avait été ouverte très discrètement et un petit bout de papier dépassait.  
  
*******  
Bon, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, le suivant promet beaucoup car je suis retombé en boost grâce au livre d'anglais que nous sommes obligé de lire mais qui m'a donner tellement d'idées que je ne sais plus où toutes les mettre. Je ne veux pas les perdre mais j'ai pas le temps de les écrire alors elles reste en suspends dans ma tête. Touka, dsl de vous embêter avec mes histoires persos pis ben j'ai hâte de vous revoir Ô fidèles lecteurs que j'ai abandonné pendant plus d'un mois ( et je me déteste pour cela)  
  
1- J'ai pas grand chose à dire là-dessus à part que ma fic est pas rated P-13 pour rien pis que les bad boys-girls sacrent assez souvent merci ici !  
  



	9. Et vive les retards

++Fanfiction ++  
  
Bon alors moi, je suis de retour pour une autre chapitre de cette fanfiction qui avance à pas de tortue...  
  
******  
  
Sur le chemin du retour, Kagome était perdue dans ses pensée. Elle se rebutait chaque fois sur le de l'action d'Inuyasha. Son imagination fonctionnait à toute vitesse sans pour autant trouver de réponses terre-à-terre. Elle était si loin dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle était déjà arrivé chez elle. Plus elle gravissait les marches, plus une peur croissante envahit son estomac . Des frissons lui parcouraient l'échine et ses dents claquaient, mais elle tint bon. Ce n'était que les signes avant coureur qui lui anonçaient que son père était de retour et soûl une fois de plus.Elle tourna sa clé dans la serrure et marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour faire le moins de bruit possible, mais peine perdu, les laques de bois semblaient prêtes à la trahir à chaque instant en craquant de plus en plus.Pris par son instinct de survie dominant, elle couru pour aller se loger dans sa chambre avant la tempête qui allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. Entre-temps, elle pris les nombreux devoirs que ses nouveaux profs lui avaient donnés et décida de les faire même si ce n'était pas son habitude d'écouter et d'obéir aux ordres.   
  
Vite découragée par tant de pain sur la planche, elle les délaissa pour aller s'étendre sur le matelas piteux qui lui servait de lit. Mettant son lecteur de disque en marche, elle retomba dans ses cauchemars de jeunesse...  
  
- Rêves -  
Un cri, un crash d'auto, une ambulance, tous les bruits se mélangeait ensemble pour ne créer qu'une cacophonie indistincte de son, dominée par une voix masculine nouvelle qui ne répétait que quatre petits mots. Kagome ne les entendait pas parfaitement pourtant ceux-ci paraissaient briller dans les ténèbres de ce rêves . Quatre mots, qui ensemble représentait un espoir, mais Kagome les entendait si mal qu'elle ne savait ce qu'ils représentaient  
  
Shu lo pur toa, disait cette voix connu, mais inconnu à la fois  
  
-Fin -  
  
Soudain, quelqu'un tambourina avec force sur la porte de chambre de la jeune fille, la sortant par la même occasion des peurs de son enfance. Elle entendit son père  
lui geuler de venir manger sinon elle aller le regretter.Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, alors elle sorti à regrets de sa forteresse et vint goûter l'infâme repas que son père avait encore préparé.  
  
Une fois la vaiselle achever, la jeune fille enfila son manteau pour sortir mais ne fut pas assez rapide et encaissa le coup de poing arrière que son père lui avait décocher.  
  
Alors, tu m'laisse m'amuser tout seul maintenant. Allez viens par ici un peu. TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de l'adolescente effrayé, Tu arrives plus tard, tu me fuis et en plus tu ne m'écoutes pas. Ca va te coûter cher ma mignonne.  
  
Toute la soirée, Kagome encaissa ses coups et coupures sans trop de problème. Elle s'était habituée si jeune que ceux-ci devenait de moins en moins efficace pour la punir.  
Lorsqu'elle pu enfin retourner dans sa chambre délabrée, elle s'écroula de fatigue et s'endormie rapidement dans un sommeil sans songes.  
  
  
-Le lendemain-  
DRIIIING, DRIIIING  
  
-Non mais, il me cherche ce foutu cadran, lança la jeune fille encore endormie.  
  
Peu à peu, les rayons du soleil entrèrent par la fenètre entrouverte de Kagome Higurashi, voyous à ses heures et nouvelle rivale d'Inuyasha. L'adolescente lanca un de ses fameux regard-de-la-mort au pauvre réveil-matin électronique quand soudain elle vit l'heure, c'est-à-dire 8h00. Comme si une décharge électique l'avait piqué, elle se releva, attrapa quelques fringues qui traînait sur sa chaise, les enfila et ramassa quelques dollars en vol,pour la cantine de ce midi. Son père était déjà parti alors elle n'eut pas trop de troubles sur ce point.  
  
Comble de malheur, elle avait manqué son bus et dû marcher pour se rendre à Tamae, son école.Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin , épuisé et de mauvaise humeur ,à l'école, elle ne fit pas plus que deux pas et fonca dans un retardataire qui, comme elle , n'avait pas entendu son réveil ce matin.  
  
-Hé bordel mais dégage le chemin bâtard ! s'exclama la jeune fille de très mauvaise humeur  
  
-Dégage toi-même pis sacre ton camps tant qu'à y être, lui répondit son rival, Inuyasha  
  
-Tient tient si c'est pas mon bon ami que je vois là, lança-t-elle sarcastiquement  
  
-Bah ! T'es pathétique avec tes insultes ma vieilles.  
  
-Et pis quoi encore, cracha-t-elle exaspérée, tu te crois meilleur que moi c'est ça !  
  
Puisque que le niveau de décibels que les deux jeune gens utilisaient pour leur dispute matinale ne faisait qu'augmenter, cela attira l'attention du directeur.Tout les cours était commencé depuis cinq bonnes minutes, pourtant ces voix continuaient encore et toujours sans se rendre compte du temps. Tout de suite, le directeur M. Dewan sû que la voix grave appartenait à Inu Yasha, mais la soprano, il ne l'avait jamais entendu encore. Curieux de voir avec qui le trouble-fête se disputait une fois de plus, il suivit le son, qui n'était pas difficile à écouter car il raisonnait à travers les corridors aux plafonds métalliques. Ayant passée le mur qui le séparait de cette chicane durant les heures de cours, M.Dewan retint son souffle lorsqu'il aperçut la scène. Kikyo et Inu Yasha argumentant sauvagement. C'est à peine s'il ne se batait pas encore.  
  
-Kikyo, Inu yasha veuillez cessez tout de suite, tonna la voix profonde du directeur  
  
Surprit par cette intervention soudaine, les deux adolescents arrêtèrent, encore sous le choc du malentendu. Ce fût Kagome qui revint à elle la première. Elle fit quelques pas et vint se planter nez-à-nez avec le M. Dewan. Lui adressant un regard de très mauvais augure, elle lui cria  
  
-KA-GO-ME, je suis KAGOME pas cette pétasse de Kikyo quand même. Je n'est rien à voir avec cette folle, diforme, idiote de Kikyo. C'est bien compris j'espère.  
  
  
***___****___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___**  
  
Comment va-réagir le principal et Inu Yasha devant l'audace de la nouvelle élève, c'est ce que vous saurez dans le prochain épisode...  
  
Sans joke ! Je n'avais jamais penser me rendre à 9 chapitres et même bientôt 10 si ça continue come ça. C'est vraiment génial pis je tient à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer. Ca me fait toujours plaisir de voir que j'ai des fans même si je n'udapte pas très souvent à cause du manque de temps.J'espère que la suite ne vous déplaira pas et que vous allez encore et toujorus continuer à lire ce coup de tête que j'avais eu durant un voyage d'une heure en auto...  
  



	10. À bas le directeur

Fanfiction

Bon, je sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit ailleurs dans un chapitre précédent, mais cette fic, je n'ai plus beaucoup de passion pour la continuer.Je suis consciente que beaucoup de lecteurs seront déçus, mais je n'y peut rien. Je vais conclure ma fic en 15 chapitres , comme ça, ça ne finira au moins pas trop en queue de poisson comme on dit bien que celle-ci risque d'être un peu 

Dure, dure, dans la rue  
Chapitre 10

Le principal, plus que surprit de voir son autorité mit en doute et pas le moindre du monde respecté, ne sû que répondre. Il resta bouche-bée de cette intervention.Inu Yasha, qui n'attendait que cette pause pour partir en fuite, fit deux pas vers la sortit la plus proche, qui se trouvait à être la cage des escaliers, quand le directeur lança d'une voix tonitruante.

- Olà, mais je vois que notre cher ami voulais nous fuir. je n'en vois pas vraiment l'occasion, et de ce fait, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas venir faire un petit tour dans mon bureau pendant qu'on y ai. KaGoMe (1) et Inuyasha, veuillez me suivre alors.  
Pour réponse, seul un bon duo de l'éternel Hn put se faire entendre.

Après deux coins de corridors de tourner et une palier de monter, le trio se retrouva devant le bureau du directeur. Il les fit entrer en premier, comme le voulait la politesse et les fit asseoir. Les deux compères ne réagirent pas lors de son petit sermont contre les retards et la violence verbale. Comme punition, la très populaire retenue fût mise à exécution. M. Dewan décida qu'une semaine serait une bonne solution et que celle-ci devrait être mise à exécution dès la journée achevée.Les deux élèves rebelles furent donc renvoyés à leur cours qui , par chance ou par mlachance pour le pauvre professeur, se retrouva à être le même pour les deux ennemis.Tout le trajet entre la salle de cours et le bureau du principale se fit dans le silence le plus complet. On pouvait presque entendre la mouche voler au plafond et les chats ronronner ( si chats il y avaient ).

L'école n'étant pas des plus étendues, le parcours fût de courte durée. Le cours de mathématiques s'était plutôt bien déroulé jusqu'à présent. Le professeur avait donné du travail à faire seul et les élèves étaient en trian de le faire sans rechigner, quand soudain, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit avec force. Nos deux compères arrivèrent. Ils s'assirent à leur place respective, sans toutefois oublier un petit regard glaciale envers l'autres, pour enfin reporter leur attention sur le pitoyable professeur qui essayait de les intimider.

InuYasha qui avait l'habitude maintenant regarda le plafond, perché sur les pattes arrières de sa chaise. Il avait fermé les yeux pour esayer de dormir. Après tout, les mathématiques était son sujet de relaxation préféré, étant donnée que le prof n'avait que peu de contrôle sur lui et plein pouvoir sur le reste des élèves.kagome, de son côté, rivalisait avec le professeur en compétition pour le regard le plus froid et hautain. Elle ui avait l'habitude ne fût pas longue à remporter sur le petit professeur grasouillait et doux en avant de la classe. Elle lui fit un petit sourire sadique , puis reporta son attention sur sa feuille vierge. ne voulant pas écouter personne, Kagome commença à griffonner quelques croquis de plantes, d'arbres et autres de tous genres. Comme la journée allait être longue.

Après les longues minutes insuportables qui annoncent la cloche à venir, le cours finit enfin. Tous les élèves se projetèrent vers la pauvre porte en un vacarme infernal. Prenant tout le peu de temps qu'elle pouvait avoir, la jeune fille se fit un chemin dans la foule, ne faisant même pas attention au monde qu'elle bousculait sans ménagement. Elle arriva à son casier en un temps record, ouvrit celui-ci avec force et le claqua sur celui de son voisin qui n'était pas encore arrivé dans les environs.

-Je vais t'en faire moi des retenues à la semaine, On peut même plus discuter tranquilement sans avoir de punition ici. C'est quoi, il se prends pour Dieu se directeur à la merde. gromela-t-elle tout bas.

Ayant pris ses livres pour sa deuxième période, Kagome repartit vers un autre 75 minutes d'ennui des plus totale. La journée se déroulait presque normalement pour elle.

Cours problèmes, professeur problèmes, Inuyashaguerre et journée enfer.

Sa deuxième période n'étant pas très différente des autres, elle passa tout aussi lentement.La cloche se faisait très attendre par tout le monde, élèves modèles inclus. Il fallait dire que losque le professeur est aussi assomant que Mme Tétron, leur enseignante d'anglais (2), tout le monde finissait par somnoler. C'était un des plus vieux membres du personnel de l'école. Sa vitesse d'écriture ne dépassait pas une lettre à la minute et ses activités dataient de l'Antiquité. Enfin, passons le sujet, la cloche venait enfin de délivrer les élèves de sa misère et sonnait la cloche du midi. Kagome savait que ce serait encore un dîner fatiguant, car elle allait le passer en compagnie de Sango, Miroku et bien sûr, qui disait ses deux là, disait aussi hentai (3) et Inuyasha.

Sans se presser, Kagome prit la direction de la cafétéria.Elle alla s'installer à la table, à côté de Sango après un rapide détour à la cantine pour améliorer son lunch de quelques suppléments.

-Salut, lui envoya Sango en la voyant arriver, alors ta matinée, pas trop pire ?

-Une horreur, maintenant je suis collée pour une semaine à cause de cet imbécile, ce connard de salaud.

-Ah, je vois, tu dois parler d'Inuyasha j'imagine ?

-Oh, mais comment as-tu deviné, répondit la rebelle sur un ton plus que sarcastique

-Je ne sais pas hein ? la taquina son amie, Intuition fémine j'ajouterai. Eh bien, le vois là qui arrive justement, quand on parle du loup...

Tout au long du dîner, les deux ennemies ne se parlèrent point.Il n'en tenait qu'à Miroku et Sango, de faire la conversation et encore. C'était un des plus calme repas qu'ils avaient vu à date.

L'après-midi se passa tout aussi calmement, les deux compères reusant de s'adresse de répliques, les profs furent étonnés de pouvoir donner leur cours sans entrave.Le seul problème, c'est que plus le temps passait, plus ils se raprochaient de leur retenue avec l'autre.Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin la fin de la journée, Inuyasha et kagome poussèrent un soupir. la torture allait bientôt commencer.

Désolé pour tout le retard que j'ai pris. Donc voici-voilà, un nouveau chapitre est sortie comme par magie.


End file.
